


Farmyard Inheritance

by glasnt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasnt/pseuds/glasnt
Summary: Spoilers for Hades by Supergiant Games, and Stardew Valley, by ConcernedApe.A one shot, set during one of Zagreus' end game visits. With thanks to T for being the terrible influence that inspired this work.
Kudos: 14





	Farmyard Inheritance

One final flourish from Zagreus' blade and it was over. Hades had fallen, defeated in that snow-covered field, a scene that had repeated itself half a dozen times by now. 

Gasping, Hades mutters to his son: "Blast you boy. Fine. Go to her. But ask her this for me." The ever contemptuous Zagreus, distrustingly replies. "I'm not your errand boy. What is your question?".

The River Styx pulling him home, with the last breath in this life, Hades poses his question. 

"Ask... her... about... Shane..."

"Shane?"

* * *

**Hades, ever concealing information from Zagreus, taunts him about one of Persephone's neighbours, a merchant salesman of JojaMart in Pelican Town.**

* * *

"What in the name of darkness is a JojaMart?", Zagreus retorts to the disembodied narrator. 

Confused as ever, he collects the spilled titan blood, the spoils of his victory, and enters Greece. 

\---

Coming upon the farm once again, Persephone notices the lack of joyfulness in Zagreus' expression. 

"Oh my son, I'm glad to see you again, but I can see something is different in your eyes", she asks. 

"Father, he... he said to ask you about a 'Shane'. Not exactly the most Greek sounding of names. But a... voice on the wind also told me of a JojaMart?"

"Oh my dear son. Let me explain. This land was gifted to me from my grandfather. "

"Hyperion, the *titan* Hyperion, gifted you _his_ farm? I don't understand...", Zagreus exclaimed with such force that an orchestral trill could be heard, and ethereal punctuation appeared briefly over his visage. 

"It's a little bit more complicated than that. I know our time is short, but let me explain..."

\---

Time passes....

\---

"It sounds like this Mart could be my father's establishment!", Zagreus quips, after hearing of the corporation.

"Yes indeed", Persephone replies softly. "Their prices are so horrendous that I often seek out Pierre for anything I need for this little farm."

Zagreus started to feel the effects of the surface taking hold. 

"It.. ugh... it seems you have quite the little enterprise here."

"Oh my son, you are on your way now. Yes, I gain contentment from this little pastime. Though I do miss my little garden down there. The pomegranates don't grow in the winter, here."

"Pomegranates... they always remind me of you... they give me such strength..."

"Every time you find one, think of me, my son."

His final breath escapes him, as he is taken home once again by Charon.

"See... you... soon..."

\---


End file.
